


The Interrogation

by bedb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Interrogation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedb/pseuds/bedb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone sends the Asset to kill Khan, only Khan captures the Asset to find out who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek or Marvel and get nothing but pleasure from their use.

YEAR:1995

The moment Khan realized Hydra was sending their Asset against him, he and his two top lieutenants Joachim and Sundra headed east towards the mountains drawing the assassin with them away from his people. He didn’t want collateral damage in his capital. Fairly certain that he knew what was coming against him, and unlike most of the assassin’s victims, Khan was looking forward to taking on the young killer. 

A student of history, certain that the first augments were created as young adults by Hydra during World War II and not in the womb the way he was, he felt confident that he could capture this stone cold killer and maybe find out who was the face behind him. 

Too late the Winter Soldier realized that he had fallen into Khan’s trap, and was now the hunted. Alone in the mountains, he scrambled to complete his mission and get away, but Khan was hunting him as stealthily as a cat hunts a mouse. Not far from the Kali River, he perched on a ledge and surveyed the darkening countryside. He could feel Khan’s presence but it unnerved him that the Augment was hunting him now. He had seen one of the lieutenants prowling the ledges higher up, but whenever he tried to get a shot at him, the Augment melted away. 

Khan could just make out the Soldier in the rocks, and with three moving against him, it didn’t take Khan long to corner him. Of course the Soldier was spitting mad, but Khan did not plan on getting into a fight with him. A powerful sedative brought the Soldier down with no one, including the soldier, getting hurt.

“Magnificent,” Khan remarked as he viewed his catch lying unconscious on the ground. “Look at his arm.” He knelt and examined the metal arm before securing the Soldier’s hands behind him. Who could have created such a magnificent union of man and machine? Khan inserted a mouth guard to prevent biting should the Soldier wake before Khan got him to their safe house, actually a small subterranean bunker/fort. Hoisting him over his shoulder, Khan motioned for Joachim and Sundra to lead on back to the Hummer.

Khan meant to interrogate the Soldier, but after looking more closely at the metal arm and how it was attached to the body, he realized he needed a different approach than the one he normally used against enemies. “Sundra,” he called to the beautiful Indian/English woman, “I think we’ll need your special skills for this one.”

Sundra had already been appreciating the view while standing behind Khan out of the way. Stretched out and strapped down, the Winter Soldier was lovely. “Why is that?” she asked curiously and moved closer. Shirtless the Soldier was literally breathtaking. 

Khan, seated on the cot beside the Soldier, looked up.“ This one has known nothing but pain in his life. I imagine more pain would be pointless,” he explained and made sure the bonds were secure. “What do you think?”

Sundra let her eyes roam over the clean hard chest down his body to what was hidden by the dark trousers to his thighs. “I think he may be prettier than you,” she remarked appreciatively. 

“Really?” Khan asked with a touch of jealousy in his voice as he looked up at the woman standing beside him. Standing up, his own beautiful arrogant face momentarily showing his puzzlement, he asked, “How so?”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen your body,” she said while keeping her eyes on the waking Soldier. “How do you want me to do this?”

“Reward and withdraw. I do not want him hurt.”

Sundra sat in the chair and unlaced her boots. Slipping them off, she next undid her military blouse and laid it over the back of the chair. The black lacy bra and military trousers stayed on for the time being.

“I like your lingerie,” Khan remarked and moved to sit in another chair farther from the cot. 

“Guns and Ammo collection,” she teased and showed him the sheath for the small knife that she carried. A low growl informed her that their ‘guest’ was awake, and he was glaring at Khan. Sundra got up and straddled the pretty soldier who may have now only noticed her, although it hadn’t registered in his tormented brain that her pussy was two pieces of fabric away from his cock. He looked at her with puzzled eyes and then moved them back to Khan. “Oh no, that’s not a good boy,” she purred and caressed his face and the side of his bitted mouth. Once his jaw softened and his mouth became more tender, she was going to remove the bit. 

His eyes flickered back to hers for a moment, but he was still hyper-focused on Khan. “He’d rather kill me than fuck you,” Khan said and folded his arms across his chest.

Sundra rocked ever so slightly on the soldier’s soft cock while grinning at Khan. “How can I make a fair assessment if you give me nothing to compare him against?”

“Are you serious?” Khan asked with a soft growl.

“Very,” she said and ran her hands down the soldier’s gorgeous chest and over his tender nipples, which might have been the only part of his magnificent body aware of her presence. Under her careful attention, they tightened significantly. She slid farther down his body and took the left nipple into her mouth and played with it awhile, rolling it with her tongue and nipping at the hard tip. She felt the heat flash through his skin and his cock twitch ever so slightly. “I’m getting response,” she said and glanced back at Khan who was now sitting shirtless for her viewing pleasure.

“He’s still glaring at me,” Khan informed her. “Pay attention to your work.”

“With pleasure,” she purred and moved back up so her pussy was once more over his cock. Studying his handsome face, she said, “If I knew you wouldn’t bite me, I would kiss you,” she said and bent over to kiss his forehead and jaw and the tip of his nose. “I would run my tongue over your lips and into your mouth. Why I would even suck your tongue just as if it were your cock.” She felt the shudder pass through his body. Caressing his neck, she nuzzled his ear and took the lobe between her teeth and lightly pulled on it. He shut his eyes and quivered like a frightened colt.

“Oh, who has hurt you, darling?” she asked softly as his jaw went slack. Giving him a second or two, she removed the bit and waited. His lips remained soft and tender, inviting her to bend over and kiss him. Even the light nip on his lower lip did not arouse his ire, but his cock liked it. He was beginning to swell beneath her, long and hard. “Good boy,” she said and sat up. She rewarded him by removing the bra and tossing it to the chair. His eyes went immediately to her breasts, and since he could not cup them with his hands, she did it for him.

“Who sent you after me?” Khan asked. He was enjoying the show himself, but first things first.

The pretty soldier’s eyes went ice cold and fixed on Khan. “He certainly wants to kill you,” Sundra stated irritably and rocked against his cock. This time his eyes went back to her face. “Tell me who sent you and we’ll both get naked,” she promised him. “Would you like me to fuck your brains out, love?”

He hesitated a moment as if speaking was alien to him and then said, “Yes.”

“Good baby,” and she rewarded him with a kiss on the mouth. This time it was longer and harder with open mouths and sparing tongues. She felt his chest heave beneath her hands, and his cock was now so hard it must have hurt. She rocked against it, enjoying the sparks of lust that flashed through her pussy.

“Don’t get too excited,” Khan stated, his rich baritone voice laced with lust. “I’m going to fuck you first.”

“Then how will I reward him for being a good boy?”

“When he IS a good boy you can suck him off. I’m sure he won’t mind a blow job.”

“Would you like a blow job?” Sundra asked wickedly and slid farther down his body until she could close her mouth over his erection. Just a little light pressure from her teeth and his eyes rolled white. He was starving for sex. Raising her head lease he get too stimulated, she asked, “Why do you want to kill Khan?” She punctuated the sentence by running her hands back up his magnificent belly to his hard chest. She was fixated on how pretty and sensitive his nipples were.

“Mission,” he answered hoarsely.

Sundra rewarded him by unzipping his trousers and yanking them down enough to let some cool air brush his cock head. She bit hard into his lower belly, and the groan that rumbled through his body was intoxicating. Laying the side of her face on his belly, his cock so close to her mouth that when she spoke her hot breath could be felt by him, she asked, “Who sent you?”

He answered without thinking, “Pierce.”

“The new assistant director of S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Khan remarked curiously. “Now that is interesting. “All right, he’s been a good boy. Give him his reward.”

“With pleasure,” Sundra responded and positioned herself so she could free more of him and then take it deep into her throat. He was so thick and hard that when she cupped his balls, he moaned so loudly it seemed to come from his very soul. He tried to fuck her mouth, but as desperate as he was, he didn’t last long. He gasped loudly and arched his body as he came undone.

Khan actually pitied the son of a bitch, when for one sweet moment the killing machine was simply a man. The Winter Soldier closed his eyes and spilled his seed down Sundra’s throat, his entire body tensing hard with his release. Sundra would no doubt want to play with him a little while longer. But first things first.

Sundra looked back at Khan her dark hair hiding a lot of her face, but he could see her smile as she waited for him. Standing he unbuttoned his military trousers and freed his cock. Sundra grinned wickedly when he yanked her trousers down and without ceremony buried his cock deep inside her soaking wet pussy. She was so horny she didn’t need much stimulation, although Khan liked to support himself by grabbing her breasts in both of his warm hands. She shuddered when he pinched her nipples, and what made it even more sinful was the fact the soldier was watching them through hooded lids, his own breathing picking up tempo, his cock starting to swell again.

“Don’t worry, baby, momma’s going to still fuck your brains out,” she breathlessly assured him as Khan’s tool hit her sweet spot over and over. She could see the soldier slowly nod his head in agreement.

No longer able to talk, she melted into the liquid fire that was growing in her belly. Unable to contain the orgasm ripping through her body, she screamed like some great cat in heat. This triggered Khan’s orgasm as he slammed into her pussy and froze, his hands pulling her hard against him. He fell across her back, and she could feel him panting against her skin. 

“I can’t let you keep him,” Khan said breathlessly and righted himself. “He’s high on sex right now, but once that wears off, he’ll try to kill me again.”

“Do we have to give him back?” she asked with a pout and stroked the soldier’s cock until he was good and hard again. Damn he had such soulful eyes.

“Fraid so. Too dangerous to turn loose,” he answered and adjusted his clothes. 

“Oh honey, why can’t you be a good boy all the time?” Sundra asked rhetorically and mounted the soldier, enjoying the feel of his cock sliding deep over her sensitized flesh. She braced herself against his chest and slowly rocked forward.

Khan dug out his Polaroid and took two photos, one for Sundra and one for Pierce. When Sundra was finished with him, they left him where Hydra could find him.

 

“Wipe him!” Pierce bellowed in anger. “Then freeze him”


End file.
